


When I'm With My Baby

by PiscesDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Be warned this may give you cavities, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sheithfest, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesDragon/pseuds/PiscesDragon
Summary: Keith is at a party he does NOT want to be at. Stuffed into a formal suit and tie get-up that’s uncomfortable, he’s trying not to squirm and make himself look even more out of place. Even the fact that he knows he looks good doesn’t distract from how miserable the whole evening is. But as long as he’s with Shiro, he can always deal with the bad nights.(Based on the song “I Don’t Care”)





	When I'm With My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sheithfest!
> 
> This fic is based on the song “I Don’t Care” by Bieber & Sheeran  
> I don’t know why but from the first time I heard the song, it just jumped out at me as “Sheith”. Maybe it’s the two guys singing, but more likely it’s the line: “I don't like nobody but you/I hate everyone here” that was just so KEITH I couldn’t pass it up :D
> 
> (Side note: The [video](https://youtu.be/y83x7MgzWOA) for this song is... something. OMG.)
> 
> Thanks to DropsOfAutumn for being my beta!

Keith is at a party he does NOT want to  be at . Stuffed into a formal suit and tie get-up that’s uncomfortable, he’s trying not to squirm and make himself  look even more out of place. Even the fact that he knows he looks damn good doesn’t distract from how miserable the whole evening is.

Across the room, Keith can see Shiro schmoozing with some, probably incredibly important,  person he works with.  Sending a soft smile his way, he notices how his boyfriend can’t seem to stay focused, his eyes continually straying back to Keith. He can’t say he’s bothered by the attention. The deep purple, almost black suit he’s wearing cost a fortune, and he’s glad Shiro appreciates it.

Based on the looks Shiro is giving him, Keith is pretty sure he’s going to get unwrapped like a present when they get home later.

He is  _ eagerly _ looking forward to that.

In the meantime, he’s stuck acting as window dressing at this godforsaken party for a bunch of wealthy people with nothing better to do. It’s for charity, which is great. Important, even. But Keith can’t help but think it would be much more cost effective to just give a bunch of money directly to the charity instead of wasting a portion of it on a party. The cost of the ice sculpture alone is probably enough to feed a low-income family for a month or more.

Then again, Keith doesn’t understand rich people. He hopes he never does, based on his experiences at these types of gatherings. He grew up without a lot and then had even less once he went into the foster care system.  This lifestyles of the rich and famous bullshit is  _ way _ outside his comfort zone.

But he comes to things like this for Shiro. His brilliant, gorgeous angel, lighting up the room and drawing everyone to him like he’s the sun. He can’t blame them, really. Keith has been with him for almost two years, and he still can’t figure out how he got so lucky. The godlike man literally stumbled into his arms while rollerblading in the park, and Keith made it his mission in life to never let go.

Reminiscing about their clandestine meeting, Keith fidgets with the small ring box in his pocket. He’s been carrying it around for weeks, hoping to find the right time to ask — and chickening out  on a few occasions . He’s pretty sure Shiro will say yes. He  _ thinks _ he’ll say yes.

But it’s still the most nerve-wracking thing Keith has ever done in his life.

And he’s flown combat planes through war zones.

Keith has to admit, though, the prospect of having to come to this gala every year for the rest of his life is making him rethink the proposal a tiny bit. This is the second one he’s attended with Shiro, and he’s pretty sure it’s worse than last year. All the same people, all the same schmaltz, only more overdone and fake.

Of course, last year had also been the first time Keith had seen Shiro in any kind of very formal attire, so he may have been a little too distracted to notice much about the rest of the room.

Keith can’t understand why people actually  _ enjoy _ parties. Events like the gala are equivalent to some kind of ancient ritualistic torture for introverts. Forced social interaction is generally a hard limit for Keith — and Shiro is damn lucky he’s the exception to every personal rule Keith has ever had. 

At least this year, his boyfriend has taken pity on him, letting Keith hang out at the bar for most of the evening, avoiding the painful exchange of forced pleasantries. He still can’t help but wonder if it would be possible to sneak out the back and call an Uber, as he glances around at a room full of people who avoid making eye contact with him.

It’s nothing but a pipedream, though — he would never be able to bring himself to abandon Shiro like that.

He’s halfway done nursing his third drink, hoping to find courage and social acumen hiding in the bottom of the glass, when he  feels a warm body along his side invading his space.  Removing his hand from the glass, Keith prepares himself to —  kindly  — tell the person to back the fuck off. He turns his head up to glare angrily at the person with no concept of personal space.

And his expression immediately melts at the sight of warm, grey eyes and starlight hair that greets him.

“Hi,” Keith says stupidly, as if they’ve never met before.

Shiro grabs his hand with his right and Keith’s drink with his left, downing the rest in one gulp. 

With a wide grin, he asks, "Shall we dance?"

“Hell, yeah,” Keith grins back. Just having Shiro next to him makes everything so much better. Like every bad  feeling Keith was having about himself dissolves into dust with his mere presence.

He’s led onto the dance floor set up in front of the band which is beginning to get crowded. It's only natural: the night has gotten later and the open bar has done its job to loosen inhibitions. Lights twinkle softly overhead, mimicking the night sky against the midnight blue fabric draped along the ceiling.

“Don't think I fit in at this party,” Keith says as Shiro wraps his arm around his waist, settling on his back to lead. Keith can’t dance for shit, but he’ll happily follow Shiro anywhere. “Everyone's got so much to talk about, so much in common. I always  feel like I'm a nobody at this thing.”

“Of course  you’re somebody,” Shiro says, pulling him closer to mold against him. Tenderly in Keith’s ear, he adds, “You’re mine. And who wants to fit  in anyway ?”

Keith smiles against Shiro’s neck. God, he loves this man. He always manages to make him  feel better. Make him  feel safe. Wanted. 

Loved.

*****

Shiro feels horrible about dragging Keith to a party that neither of them really want to be at.

He’s not fond of the yearly gala, the “required” attendance — the expectation that if you care about your job and have any interest in a promotion, you have to shell out a ridiculous amount of money for tickets, just to see and be seen. Shiro’s also not a huge fan of the ass-kissing part of the evening, but he knows it’s in his best interest to flatter and make nice with the higher-ups. Especially since he’s part of one of the few couples in attendance who aren’t composed of two people of the opposite sex. He sometimes  feels like his role in the department is more token minority than valued employee.

Tonight he couldn’t care less though, because the only thing he can really focus on is the fact that his man looks  _ amazing _ . He can’t wait to get Keith home and peel him out of his clothes, to show him just how much his willingness to attend things like this with Shiro is appreciated. He has no idea where Keith got the interesting colored suit, but it fits in well with the “galaxy” theme of this year’s gala. With the lighting effects around the room, Keith looks almost otherworldly, the colors reflecting indigo highlights into the dark strands of his black hair. The suit’s color also makes Keith’s eyes appear more violet than blue as they shine up at him from where they are spinning together on the dance floor.

“Have I told you how amazing you  look ?” Shiro asks, trying not to get lost in those nebula eyes. There are a hundred things about Keith that are beautiful, but his eyes may be Shiro’s most favorite feature.

Keith squints in reply. “What?”

The band is good, but LOUD, especially from their location closest to the noise. Shiro chuckles and shouts louder, “I’m trying to talk, but we can’t even hear ourselves!”

Keith says something in response, but it’s not loud enough, so Shiro tries to read his lips — which only ends up distracting him into  _ really _ wanting to kiss him.  Reminding himself that this is not the place for PDA, Shiro glances around, scouting for a place they can spend a few minutes alone together.

There are doors to the side of the ballroom, and Shiro thinks he remembers from previous years they lead to a balcony on the front of the building. He squeezes Keith’s hand in his and jerks his head toward the side of the room to communicate that he’s taking him somewhere.

Keith follows easily as Shiro leads him by the hand through the crowded dance floor toward the balcony doors.

Once they slip outside and he sees that they are blessedly alone, Shiro pulls Keith back into his arms and delivers a very heated kiss. Keith responds eagerly, licking into his mouth, grabbing and pulling at the hair on the back of his head. A few seconds later, Shiro pulls away with a groan, remembering where they are and that his coworkers could stumble onto them at any time.

Unfortunately, the chill night air does little to cool the fiery energy now pulsing through his body. Keith’s proximity, with his kiss-bitten lips and flushed cheeks, only makes him  thirst for things he  _ definitely _ can’t have while at a fancy work party.

“Not complaining,” Keith says with a wicked grin. “But what was that for?”

Shiro smiles softly. “You’re beautiful, and I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” he says honestly, his voice deep and betraying his arousal.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Keith responds, leaning up to give him another quick, sweet kiss and fidgeting with Shiro’s tie. “I’m sure everybody’s been thoroughly impressed by you tonight.”

Shiro scoffs, his eternal self-deprecation winning out. “I hope so. With all these people around, the anxiety is crippling.”

Keith frowns, always personally affronted when Shiro is in any way uncomfortable. “Really? Why?”

“Too many people to impress, all of them holding my job in their hands,” he explains with a sigh. “It’s just stressful.”

“Well, you’re doing great,” Keith says, giving him a small smile and rubbing his bicep  in a comforting manner .

“ You know what? It's kinda crazy but I really don't mind right now,” Shiro says as he looks down at him.  “When I’m with you, everything’s just better.”

“Really?” Keith responds shyly.

“Yeah,” Shiro answers. “I love you.”

He doesn’t know what he’s done in his life to deserve Keith, but he’s going to be forever thankful. The minute the smaller man had caught Shiro in his arms, keeping him from falling as he stumbled while skating like something out of a rom- com movie, he’d been sure his savior was some kind of model. As Keith had held him up like he weighed nothing, Shiro was sure he’d never been more attracted to anyone in his entire life.

But he’d been even more impressed with the man once he’d gotten to know him. Keith was kind, generous, and incredibly loyal. He wasn’t perfect, but he was a  _ good _ person. And he made Shiro want to be a better man. To be worthy of him.

From the corner of his eye, the city skyline catches Shiro’s attention, the lights of the many buildings making it difficult to see the stars above. It’s still an attractive view, with the moon shining brightly overhead. The shine reflects off Keith’s dark tresses, making the crown of his head shine like a halo.

“Shiro,” Keith says, his voice carrying a tiny wobble, like he’s nervous for some reason. It’s so unexpected, Shiro is startled out of his mental wanderings, his focus brought back completely to Keith’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Keith answers quickly. He’s glancing around, but there’s no one else to be found on the balcony. HIs hands are clasped together in front of him, and nervousness threads his voice when he continues, “I’ve been trying to find a good time for this, but I’m not very good at things like this…“

HIs voice trails off into a whisper as he looks down, and a jolt of panic tears through Shiro’s heart. He can’t think of any reason Keith would want to break up with him, but suddenly he can't shake the fear that’s what’s about to happen, no matter how illogical it might seem. When Keith doesn’t continue immediately, Shiro asks hesitantly, “Like… what?”

Deep blue eyes shine at him with worry, doing nothing to allay Shiro’s sudden fear. He wraps his hands around Keith’s, like Shiro can will his love for the man through the physical connection. It seems to work somehow, and Keith looks back up at him with shining eyes and a shy smile. 

His voice is stronger when he answers, “ Maybe I should kneel or something, but I don’t  feel like I should have to beg for you. Even though I don’t think I deserve you. But I promise I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to. I think this is something we should go into together — as equals.”

Positive that his confusion is written all over his face, Shiro can do nothing but stare at his boyfriend through the whiplash. Something is happening, but his brain isn’t quite keeping up.

“I love you, Shiro,” Keith says, his tender gaze locked on Shiro’s face. “So much. More than I ever thought possible. So, I’m asking…  “  He unfolds his hands held within Shiro’s, forcing them both to open like a flower between them. A dark, metal band lays in the middle of his palm, reflecting the moonlight. “Will you marry me?”

Stunned silence is the only answer for a few seconds, as Shiro’s wide eyes dart back and forth between the ring and Keith’s face. When worry again spills into his boyfriend’s eyes, it snaps Shiro out of his stunned daze.

“Oh, my God. Keith,” Shiro says, his voice a little breathless. “Of course! Yes!”

He can’t help but grab the most beautiful, wonderful man in the universe, lifting Keith up off his feet to spin him around in a circle. Suddenly Shiro can’t hold still for a single second, his joy bursting through every cell in his body. He’s trembling, from happiness, like he’s on a dangerous high.

Keith’s excited laugh echoes brightly into the night sky before Shiro sets him back on his feet and kisses him like it would be their last.

Minutes — hours, lifetimes — pass as they get completely lost in each other, slowly taming the excited energy connecting them.

“You are so amazing,” Shiro can’t help but say as he looks at the man in front of him. He’s seen Keith many ways over the last few years — petulant, pleased, angry, defending friends, happy, completely  blissed out — but he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Keith as completely elated as he looks right now.

And he did that. Just him. The fact that he’s made Keith that happy, simply by agreeing to be his husband… It blows Shiro’s mind for a moment. He’s positive his smile is blinding, but he can’t stop. 

“You’re going to be my _husband…_ “ Shiro says, completely awed.

Keith’s smile is radiant as he holds up the ring in front of Shiro with two fingers. “Does this mean you’re willing to wear this?”

“I won’t ever take it off,” Shiro says as he takes the ring from Keith and slips it onto his left hand. Surprise colors his voice, “It fits! How did you —”

“I may have been a little sneaky one day when you were asleep,” Keith says, a blush creeping over the apples of his cheeks. “Do you like it?”

Shiro holds up his hand, watching the colors of the metal change as it hits the light differently. It reminds him of Keith’s chameleon eyes — ever changing, always beautiful. “I love it,” he says with conviction. “I love  _ you _ .”

Keith gives him a chaste kiss, snuggling against Shiro’s broad chest as he wraps his arms around him. “I love you, too.”

“I know when we got here I apologized for making you come to this party,” Shiro mumbles against the side of Keith’s head. “But now I think we should stay.”

“Really? Why’s that?” Keith asks, pulling away to give Shiro a  look that said he had no expectation they were staying now that more important things were happening.

Shiro grins, making him  look like a little boy with a shiny new toy. “Because now I have a  _ fiancé _ to show off,” he says with a baffled laugh, as if he still can’t believe his luck.

Keith huffs but doesn’t try to hide his smile. “Whatever you want,” he said with a shrug.

Walking hand in hand back over to the door leading into the party, the blare of the band hits them full force as Keith opens the door. It’s startling after the relative quiet they’d had outside, with just the muted music and city noises in the background.

Shiro looks around the room for a moment, seeing a few people he hadn’t talked to earlier (and probably should before he leaves), but ultimately no one that he really gave much of a damn about. The most important person in the room is next to him, holding his hand, and willing to go with him wherever he chose.

For the rest of his life.

Shiro smiles. “Should we get out of here?”

“Baby, I don't care,” Keith answers. “There’s literally nobody in this room I like but you. I hate everyone here.”

His deadpan delivery makes Shiro laugh, much too loudly, drawing a few sets of eyes their way. 

_ Screw  _ _ ‘ _ _ em _ , he thinks. If getting engaged isn’t a good enough reason to leave a work event early, nothing is.

Besides, Shiro has big plans for the rest of the evening, forming and solidifying in his mind as he hustles Keith toward the exit across the room. Plans that involve far less clothing and showing Keith just how much he appreciates everything he’s done tonight. He’d had plans to do that before, of course, but now with the word  _ husband _ rolling around in his brain, he was even more motivated and determined to blow Keith’s mind.

Among other things.

Just as they get within arm’s reach of the exit, Shiro is suddenly held up by Veronica, one of the few coworkers in his department he would actually call a friend.

“Leaving already? Hey, Keith,” she greets him with a smirk. “Damn boy, you look _good_.”

Keith flushes as he mumbles an embarrassed “thanks”, while Shiro throws his left arm around him and grins widely as he agrees “He does”.

Shiro realizes too late his stance has unwittingly put his new ring on display when a gasp escapes Veronica’s lips, followed closely by, “Shiro, is that new hardware?”

“ Maybe ,” Shiro smiles, looking at Keith.

Veronica is undeterred. “I haven’t noticed it until now. When did this happen?”

“Twenty minutes ago,” Keith’s blunt reply is aimed at Veronica but his eyes never leave Shiro’s.

“Oh my God! You guys!” Veronica practically squeals, grabbing them both around the neck into a group hug. “Congratulations!”

“Thanks,” Shiro tells her. “We’re trying to get out of here to go celebrate.”

“ _ Sure _ you are,” she teases, eyebrow quirked into a knowing  look . Turning to Keith, she adds, “I think this is the happiest I’ve ever seen him.”

Struck by a sudden idea, Shiro pulls out his phone. “Hey, would you mind taking a picture of us, Veronica?”

She grabs his phone and stands them against a white wall filled with decorative glittery red and black stars. After taking a couple of shots, she hands the phone back to Shiro.

“Get out of here you two. If anybody asks, I’ll cover for you,” Veronica says with a wink.

“Thanks!” Shiro responds, feet already carrying him toward the exit with Keith in tow.

They’ll have more rough nights in the future — pressures from work, friends and family that will make them uncomfortable or make life difficult. But tonight has shown him that with Keith by his side, nothing is ever unmanageable. His boyfriend — _fiancé,_ Shiro reminds himself with a smile — is a grounding force. Having Keith as a priority in his life gives Shiro a better perspective on things, bringing calm to the storm that sometimes rages in his mind when he gets stressed.

Shiro hopes he can be the same solid rock for Keith, a permanent support as they navigate the rest of their lives together. 

The hardness of the ring presses into his fingers where he’s squeezing Keith’s hand, and he wonders how long it will take to get used to the  feel of it. There’s a comfort to it, though. A physical reminder that no matter where he is, Keith will be with him.

And as long as they’re together, Shiro knows everything is going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Was it too sweet? Did I do the song justice?
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
